The Stars at Night
by lightsoul
Summary: After losing touch for five year, will Sasuke be able to gain Naruto trust again...but even more importantly...his love. SasuNaru. AU.


It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear…and even though there were a lot of lights the stars could be seen. Naruto's sky blue eyes marveled at the stars…if only he wasn't the third wheel this night. He glanced back down at the couple sitting across from his, whispering in each other's ear and giggling. Kiba had finally grown the balls to ask Hinata out on a date only if Naruto came with them. Now he sat on the patio of a very nice restaurant, his food being cooked as the sat there. A frown marred his tan face as he looked at the happy couple.

_I hate being a third wheel…_

Naruto's curious blue eyes wandered, scanning over the other people who had decided to eat out on the patio. His eyes suddenly stopped and widened when they fell on a sole person.

_That hair…_

The person sat at a table by himself, his head propped up by his hand.

_It can't be…_

His other hand idly stirred his water with a straw.

_Sasuke…Uchiha…_

Compelled, Naruto got up from the table unnoticed by the others and slowly, cautiously walked over to the youngest Uchiha. He was behind Sasuke now, looking over his shoulder. With a new found resolve Naruto walked to the other side of the table and sat down. Sasuke's eyes shot up and glared at his unannounced company. But his glare broke and eyes widened when he saw who it was. Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey." Naruto said his grin still present.

"Nar…uto…" Sasuke said as if he was remembering something from ages ago. "What…"

"Where's Jill?" Naruto asked in a slightly sour tone.

* * *

_**5 years earlier**_

_It was a bright and sunny day, the whole gang consisting of Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and his new girlfriend Jill were all having fun at Neji's pool party. Sakura and Ino were sun bathing. Neji was on the phone inside along with Shikamaru. Kiba was failingly flirting with Hinata while Sasuke stayed with Jill at the shallow end of the pool. Of course Naruto __was,__ not being able to stand still was diving at the deeper part of the pool._

_Getting bored he swam over to where his best friend was talking to his girlfriend. Using his stealth skills he snuck up behind Sasuke without anyone noticing and dunked his head under water.__ A look of irritation and disgust over took Jill's face as she glared at the blond who was under water. Sasuke came back up, laughing along with Naruto._

_"Come one Sasuke! Let's dive! I bet I can beat you." Naruto grinned when a look of determination appeared on Sasuke's face. He was about to agree when Jill cleared her throat loudly._

_"Sasuke! Can I talk to you? Alone?" She looked at Naruto to emphasize alone._

_"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll be right back Naruto." Naruto frowned before nodding as Sasuke and Jill entered the house. Suddenly Naruto remembered he had left his phone in the house and was expecting a call from Iruka. Rushing out of the pool he entered the house and up the stairs. He slowed down when he heard voices._

_"I don't like him Sasuke….He's fucking annoying!" Naruto __recognized Jill's voice._

_"He's my best friend…"_

_"I don't care. I can't stand him…I can barely stand any of your friends!" She said just below yelling. Naruto leaned on the wall as he listened, his heart beating hard._

_"What?"_

_"Sasuke…I don't want you hanging around these guys…They aren't good for you…I know what's best for you honey…and It's not that idiot Naruto, or any of them…Lets go back to my house."_

_Time seemed to stand still as he waited for an answer._

_"Fine…" Naruto let out a shaky breath, his eyes were stinging and his heart wouldn't stop beating harshly.__ He quickly headed down stairs when he head Jill and Sasuke coming. He decided to wait at the bottom for them._

_Sasuke appeared with a frown behind Jill who was glaring at the blond. "Hey…where you two headed?" Naruto said, trying to sound like he usually did._

_"Jill…isn't feeling well…"_

_"Oh…"_

_"Yeah, were going to head back to her place…"_

_"Okay…I'll…talk to you later?" He almost sounded desperate._

_"Jill scoffed and walked past the blond who was still waiting._

_"Bye Naruto." And just with that, he was gone._

* * *

"We…aren't together anymore…" Sasuke said. "Look…I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch…A lot of thing happe-" 

"Save it." Naruto waved him off. "I know…all about the talk you had with Jill at the pool party…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You do?"

"I was listening…"

"Shit…I'm sorry Naruto…I don't know…"

"You didn't even invite me to your wedding…" Naruto smiled sadly. Sasuke looked away. "Tell me Sasuke…was I really that easy to cast aside?"

_I thought we were best friends…I thought we loved each other…maybe it was just me who was foolishly in love._

_(Just something i thought up of...decided to post it...R&R) _


End file.
